The overall objectives of our current MBRS program are to: (a) provide research experiences for undergraduate and M.S. level graduate students; (b) provide a vehicle for research for faculty at our institution; (c) provide an institutional model for research; (d) increase the pool of minority students who will enter terminal degree programs with emphasis in biomedical science; (e) provide more diverse dimensions to the research that is being conducted at the university; and (f) expand the scope of biomedical research at the university. These projects contained in this proposal will increase the research opportunities available to both faculty and students and they will enhance the overall research programs in the departments of animal science, biology, chemistry and psychology. The objectives of the subprojects contained in this proposal are (1) to determine the mechanism of apoptosis and glucocorticoid resistance in human leukemic cell lines; (2) to study Protein V as a bacterial Fc receptor; (3) to determine the neuroendocrine and cardiovascular effects of prepubertal and prenatal chronic stress; (4) to synthesize and study potential antimelanotic amino acids; (5) to investigate the inhibition of phospholipase A/2 by lipocortin; (6) to synthesize and determine the antitumor activity of binuclear gold(I) complexes, and (7) to study the behavioral, cardiovascular and neuroendocrine changes in hypertensive vs. hyperactive rats. Students involved in this program will assure a supply of highly trained and motivated candidates for graduate and professional schools.